Trust me 7days
by vanniechan09
Summary: Ikatan yang telah dibangun tentunya dapat terputus kapanpun dan terjadi tanpa kita duga. Konflik bahkan mungkin kematian adalah faktor utamanya. Percaya. Hanya itulah yang dapat kita lakukan kepadanya. fic fandom KH terakhirku, Soroku, RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, Square enix, Disney**

**Pair: Soroku**

**Rating: T**

_Halo...Disini Vanniechan09_

_Fic ini kupersembahkan khusus untuk sora van yang udah berbaik hati memberikanku point =D_

_Maaf karena lama banget aku bikinnya ._

_Aku harap dia suka membacanya ._

_Well, sejujurya, cerita fic ini inspirasi dari video KHR dari nicovideo..._

_Dan juga, game yang dimainkan oleh Sora dan Roxas itu Naruto_

_Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini aku juga menyukai manga JUMP...^^_

_Karena itu, banyak karakter JUMP yang keluar disini hehhee..._

_Saat aku menegerjakan fic ini, aku sambil denger lagu Trust me dari Durarara_

_Karena itu kuputuskan judulya trust me ^^_

_Dan ini, mungkin adalah fic terakhirku dari fandom KH_

_Silahkan kalian baca dan kalau sempat RnR please?_

_Thank you =D_

**XXX**

**Trust me/ 7days**

**XXX**

"_berjanjilah, kita selalu bersama selamanya..."_

**(Sora POV)**

**Day 0**

_Aku bermimpi,disana aku berdiri tegak dan wajahku menatap lurus sesosok orang yang paling kucintai tengah tertidur dengan wajah damai yang menghiasinya. Aku tak dapat menggerakan seluruh tubuhku karenatubuhku terasa membeku danmulutku juga terkunci rapat sehingga tak sepatah katapun dapat kulontarkan. _

_Orang yang kutatap itu mengenakan pakaian yang cukup indah dan mewah...setelan jas berwarna putih bersih nan rapi bagaikan seorang pengantin pria pada upacara pernikahan dengan ratusan kuntum bunga mawar putih yang menjadi alas 'tempat tidurnya'.Di depan 'tempat tidur'nya bertengger manis sebuah bingkai foto yang gambar foto tersebut adalah wajah orang yang sedang tertidur itu dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum gembira disana _

_Tidak hanya itu, aku dapat mendengar tangisan-tangisan orang lain yang ada dibelakangku. Tangisan tersebut terdengar sangat menyakitkan dan membuat hatiku tertusuk pula. Aku tidak tahu, tapi entah sejak kapan air mataku juga ikut meleleh dan membasahi seluruh pipiku _

_Setelah dibacakan beberapa doa yang dilontarkan dari bibir pastor tersebut, akhirnya 'tempat tidur' kayu Roxas akan ditutup. Umat pun menangis semakin histeris dan melodi-melodi sedih dilantunkan semakin menyemarakkan suasana yang begitu gelap itu. _

_Detik-detik terakhir sebelum peti kayu itu ditutup, aku melihat wajahnyayang putih pucat itu. Bibirnya yang telah membiru itu tersenyum dan aku bisa melihat senyuman itu penuh dengan kedamaian tanpa beban pada wajahnya. Ia terlihat bahagia karena sudah menyelesaikan misinya di dunia ini. Aku juga senang karena ia sudah bisa tertidur tenang dan kembali ke dunia tempat ia diciptakan pada mulanya _

_Se...senang?_

_Aku merasakan...senang?_

_Ke..kenapa...mestinya aku senang karena ia sudah kembali ke pangkuanNya dengan bahagia..._

_Mestinya aku juga bahagia melihat wajahnya yang damai itu..._

_Apa yang terjadi padaku?_

_Tanpa kusadari, air mata kini sudah membanjiri wajahku dan pakaianku jadi ikut basah karena terkena air mataku sendiri...Aku tidak tahu kenapa...Tapi aku tidak dapat menahan emosiku lagi yang meledak-ledak ini dan aku menangis, meraung-raung bahkan berteriak-teriak tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitar_

_Aku tidak peduli... _

_Tapi aku hanya dapat meratapi saat peti kayu itu akhirnya ditutup dan dikuburkan..._

_Tidak..._

_Jangan!_

_Aku ga mau kau meninggalkanku disini sendirian_

_Aku membutuhkanmu..._

_Langitku menjadi kosong tanpa keberadaanmu_

_Kumohon, aku ingin bersamamu..._

_Kalau perlu, biarkanlah aku ikut ke dunia kau pergi sekarang..._

_Jangan tinggalkan aku..._

_Aku ingin tetap bersamamu dan aku mencintaimu..._

_Bahkan aku rela melakukan pengorbanan hanya demimu..._

_Kumohon...Kumohon..._

_Jangan tinggalkan aku!_

**==XXX==**

**Day 1**

"buaahh~~! Gimana ini ujian sudah di depan mata...nilaiku rata-ratanya rendah semua~~~bisa ga naik aku..." panikku saat menatap hasil rapor tengah semester genap itu.

"nilai pas semester lalu aja udah jelek begitu, ditambah nilai yang sekarang...gawat banget ini..." panikku seraya menidurkan kepalaku di meja tanda pasrah berharap suatu keajaiban terjadi padaku

"huh, siapa suruh sejak dari semester lalu main game online melulu...kau lihat sendiri hasilnya kan?" ujar seseorang yang menghampiri mejaku. Sesosok pemuda berambut blond spiky dengan bola mata sapphirenya yang indah menatapku. Ia mengenakan seragam biru kotak-kotak yang sama denganku dan bedanya seragamnya terlihat lebih rapi dibandingkan seragamku

Mengingat sosok itu adalah murid teladan dengan kemampuannya yang diatas rata-rata di kelasku sekaligus sahabat baikku, aku segera memeluknya karena ada secercah harapan didalam hatiku darinya, "Roxiiiiiieeee~~~bantu aku..." teriakku yang memecahkan keheningan kelas itu dan tentu saja, otomatis semua teman-teman sekelasku langsung menatapku

Teman-teman sekelasku yang melihat tingkahku hanya biasa saja karena semua teman-temanku tahu, Roxie adalah sahabat yang paling sering kuminta tolong saat aku dalam kesulitan terutama dalam masalah pelajaran . Apalagi sifat Roxie yang baik hati dan suka menolong orang

"Huh, lagi-lagi aku..." ujarnya sambil tersenyum karena sudah menduga hal ini (pasti) akan terjadi. "ya sudah, sebelumnya boleh kulihat rapormu Sora?" tanyanya lagi seraya melepaskan pelukanku.

"Silahkan.." ujarku sambil menyerahkan nilai hasil raporku itu. Roxie segera menerimanya dan melihat isinya. Tiba-tiba matanya melebar dan kaget. Aku jadi kebingungan dan bertanya padanya "ngg...a..ano...ada apa?" tanyaku

"ADA APA GIMANANYA? INI UDAH PARAH NILAINYA TAU~~!" kesal Roxie sambil marah-marah padaku

"Hii~~~go..gomenansai..." ujarku penuh kepasrahan dan ga tahu lagi mesti berbuat apa lagi..."a...aku ga mau tinggal kelas...tolong aku..." pintaku padanya dengan wajah puppy face kepadanya .Melihatku, ia hanya tersenyum sambil mendesah kecil, " huh...kau itu...ya sudah, kalau gitu mulai sore ini biar aku datang ke rumahmu buat belajar bareng, gimana?"

"Makasih roxieee~~~~" teriakku lagi karena kegirangan akan kemurahan (?) hatinya dan besiap-siap untuk memeluk tubuhnya yang empuk itu. Melihatku, Roxie langsung menghindar dariku seraya menahan tubuhku

"iya-iya, ya udah, jangan lupa, nanti jam setengah 4 sore di rumahmu ya...jangan main ke warnet dulu..."

"iya sensei!" jawabku mantap

**XXX**

Benar saja, baru aku pulang sekolah dan makan siang, Roxie langsung sudah datang dan kini ia sudah berada di depan pintu rumahku dan ia baru saja mengetuk pintu rumahku. Aku segera berlari keluar dan membukakan pintu rumahku untuknya. Ia masih mengenakan seragam biru kotak-kotaknya sama sepertiku dan ia membawa beberapa buku serta kotak pensilnya yang bermotif catur itu

"hai..." sapaku seraya mempersilahkannya masuk

"siap untuk belajar?" tanyanya langsung to the point dan masuk ke dalam rumahku

"ehh? Baru pulang sekolah...kita main dulu saja lah..." ujarku santai sambil menyilangkan kedua lenganku pada bagian belakang kepalaku.

"aku mau mengingatkan saja, aku kesini bukan untuk bermain-main, aku kesini bela-belain ngajarin kau dan kau sudah membuatku kehilangan waktuku yang berharga...jika kau masih ingin main, aku mau pulang sekarang..." jawab Roxie ketus dengan wajah death glarenya yang seakan-akan ingin membunuhku

"hii~~maafkan aku..." ujarku seraya menahan lengannya, "iya-iya, ayo kita belajar sekarang hehee..." cengirku dengan wajah sedikit memohon padanya

Akhirnya kami segera naik ke lantai 2 dan masuk ke kamarku. Begitu aku membuka pintu kamarku, matanya terbalak kaget melihat kamarku yang ukurannya 4x5 meter ini.

"Sora..."

"ngg...ada apa Roxie?" tanyaku

"kapan kau terakhir membersihkan kamar ini?" tanyanya lagi

"ngg...kurasa minggu lalu..." jawabku jujur

"kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau bereskan dulu kamarmu?" tanya Roxie sambil tersenyum padaku. Senyumannya itu bukan senyuman biasa karena aku dapat melihat ancaman pada wajahnya. Hati kecilku langsung menyuruhku untuk menuruti kata-katanya daripada mencari resiko lagi  
>"i...iya, akan kurapikan..." ujarku menurut bagai anjing yang menurut pada tuannya<p>

1 jam sudah berlalu...Kamarku yang tadinya berantakan bagai kapal pecah tersebut kini sudah cukup bersih dan rapi. Ini juga berkat Roxie yang mau membantuku supaya pekerjaan ini cepat selesai. Memang sih, aku juga malu karena beberapa kertas ulanganku yang tergeletak di lantai terlihat oleh Roxie dan melihat nilai-nilaiku, Roxie semakin bersemangat untuk mengajariku

Kami pun memulai pelajaran yang paling aku lemahi, apalagi kalau bukan matematika tercinta (?). Roxie dengan sabar mengajariku pelajaran dari semester lalu dan mengajari dasar-dasar yang masih belum kumengerti.

"lalu, tambahkan nilai x di persamaan ini..."

"x yang dibawah tulisan limit ini?" tanyaku

"nah, begitu..."

"jadi...hasilnya tak terhingga bukan?" tanyaku ragu

"alasannya?"

"soalnya dilihat dari pangkat x nya..." jawabku

"Nah, mungkin kau sudah mengerti... coba kau pecahkan masalah ini..."ujar Roxie seraya menuliskan soal-soal pada kertas disampingnya. Membaca soal tersebut, aku jadi kebingungan sendiri dan melihat wajahku Roxie hanya mendesah pelan, "berarti masih belum begitu paham yah..."

"g...gomen...aku masih agak bingung kalau soal yang ini..."

Roxie pun menjelaskan ulang rumus limit yang barusan dan mengajariku lagi. Ya, dalam sekali ia menjelaskan , aku sudah lumayan mengerti pelajaran tersebut karena penyampaiannya mudah kupahami dan mudah kucerna. Itulah bakat yang ia miliki...

"nah, coba kerjakan 5 soal ini dulu..." perintah Roxie padaku, "jangan lupa, perhatikan pangkatnya oke?"

" oke sensei.." jawabku ragu dan setidaknya, aku mau berusaha dulu dalam mengerjakannya. Selama otakku bekerja keras, malahan Roxie asyik membaca Shonen Jump yang ada dirak bukuku dan itu membuatku protes keluar dari mulutku, "huh,aku bingung begini, kau malahan baca komik..." kesalku

"hehe...kau kerjain itu aja dulu...aku masih penasaran ama Bleach-nya nih hehee..." jawab Roxie dengan santainya. Aku hanya mendengus pelan dan hanya memakluminya saja. Roxie juga otaku sama sepertiku...ia juga suka bermain game online dan membaca komik, namun herannya, walaupun kulihat ia jarang belajar, nilai-nilainya cukup bagus dan memang kuakui daya tangkap yang ia miliki cukup tinggi dibandingkan denganku

Ia cukup memperhatikan pelajaran sekali dan semua pelajaran tersebut langsung terekam dalam otaknya. Kalau aku, butuh belajar berkali-kali dahulu baru bisa terekam olehku...karena itu, aku selalu meminta Roxie untuk masalah belajar...

"ini betul tidak?" tanyaku padanya. Mendengarku, bukannya Roxie menghampiriku dan mengoreksinya, ia malahan tertawa-tawa sendiri saat membaca komikku. "Roxie! Jangan kacangin aku!" kesalku seraya merebut Shonen Jumpku.

"hehe...iya, gomen...haha..." tawa Roxie yang masih belum selesai, "mana, coba kulihat?"

"ini..." ujarku sambil menyerahkan kertas soal yang sudah kuisi dengan jawaban

"humm..."

5 menit kemudian, Roxie tersenyum, "nah...kurang teliti kan? Kamu ga lihat tanda negative disini..." ujarnya sambil menunjuk tanda negative di samping angka 27 tersebut

"eh? Mana?" tanyaku seraya mendekat pada Roxie dan melihat kertas soal tersebut, "oh iya..."

Mendadak, Roxie buru-buru menghindariku dan mengambil buku sejarahnya "ya sudah, benerin dulu saja...aku mau mengerjakan PR sejarahku dulu..." ujarnya gugup dan kulihat ia langsung membuang wajahnya dariku

"un? Ada apa memangnya?" tanyaku kebingungan

"nothing... " jawab Roxie masih membuang wajahnya dariku, "kau..."

"eh? Aku kenapa?" tanyaku kebingungan

"kau bau..."

.

.

.

Mendengar ucapannya, akhirnya kami berantem dan aku jadi rusuh sendiri karena dibilang bau olehnya. Yeah, tapi karena itulah, aku jadi bisa sedikit rileks dan otakku bisa sejenak beristirahat dari rumus-rumus yang ruwet itu

**XXX**

**Roxas POV**

**Day 2**

Hari ini hari kedua aku harus mengajari Sora dirumahnya. Ujian akan dimulai 5 hari lagi, dan karena itulah kami harus mengejar materi yang banyak Sora tidak mengerti. Yah, aku sendiri melakukan ini juga dengan sukarela karena aku juga bisa sekalian belajar dan meng-review beberapa pelajaran yang sudah mulai sedikit aku lupa. Toh, aku juga bisa belajar dan mempersiapkan diri menghadapi ujian juga kan?

TING TONG

"Roxie...langsung masuk aja ke dalam..." ujar Sora dari jendela kamarnya di lantai 2 itu

Aku segera masuk kedalam rumahnya dan menuju kamarnya.

Saat aku membuka pintu kamarnya, aku sedikit lega karena kamarnya masih rapi dan bersih (mengingat biasanya kamar Sora selalu berantakan dan jarang dirapikan). Malahan, sudah ada meja belajar kecil yang sudah tersedia di kamarnya. Di atas meja tersebut, ada beberapa buku pelajaran berserakan dan ada sepiring semangka yang sudah dipotong kecil-kecil

"ayo Roxie...kita mulai lagi pelajarannya..." ujar Sora seraya menepuk-nepuk kursi kecil kosong yang ada disampingnya

"wew...tumben kau niat belajar hari ini Sora..." ujarku sedikit mengejeknya

"kau meledekku Roxie?" cemberut Sora dengan membentuk wajahnya seperti bentuk =3=

"hehee...gomen...nah, hari ini kita mau belajar apa?" tanyaku padanya seraya duduk di depan meja tersebut

"kita mulai sejarah dulu saja yah...aku juga lemah menghafal buku ini nih" Ujar Sora menunjukkan buku sejarah yang tebalnya sekitar 4cm itu

"ya sudah..." jawabku menurut dan membuka buku pelajarannya

Akhirnya, kami mulai tanya jawab sekitar revolusi perancis, inggris, industri, dll. Yah, Sora memang sulit menghafal nama-nama Sejarahwan, istilah-istilah revolusi, tanggal-tanggal hari penting,, tapi ia cukup memahami sejarah tersebut sehingga aku tidak begitu kerepotan dalam membantunya menghafalinya

"revolusi perancis itu terjadi pada masa kejayaan siapa?" tanyaku

"umm...Napoleon bukan?" tanya Sora

"bukan"

"umm...Henry VII?" Jawab Sora

"bukan"

"hehe...maaf, aku ga tahu..." jawab Sora jujur

"louis XIV" jawabku

"oh iya...hehehee..." cengie Sora seraya membuka buku catatannya lagi. "kalau begitu, Henry VII itu siapa?" tanya Sora kembali padaku

"itu merkantilisme..."

"oh iya..hehhee..."

"huh? Sudah jam setengah 7 ini..." ucap Roxie setelah menengok ke arah jam dinding, "kamu mau istrirahat dulu atau belajar lagi?" tanyaku padanya

"lanjut saja...aku masih banyak yang belum hafal..." jawab Sora

"haha...Sora, jujur, aku lagi malas belajar...gimana kalau kita main PS dulu?" ucapku tanpa sadar. Yah, aku akui, akhir-akhir ini aku bosan belajar terus dan aku butuh refreshing...mungkin aku sesekali bermain PS tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipula, aku juga kasihan dengan Sora juga

Mendengarku, Sora langsung bersemangat dan bangkit berdiri untuk menyetel TV dan PS miliknya itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, sesosok ninja berpakaian hitam-orange mencolok dengan memakai ikat kepala di dahinya –yang tentunya sangat terkenal animenya itu- muncul sebagai icon dalam game itu

"hehee...kali ini biar kukalahkan kau Roxie...bersiaplah..." tawa jahat Sora seraya memilih karakter cowok berambut merah yang warnanya senada dengan pakaiannya itu. Sebuah tatoo kanji bertuliskan 'ai' menghiasi dahi kiri kerakter tersebut dan gentong besar berisi pasir yang menjadi persediaan senjata karakter tersebut

Tidak mau ketnggalan, aku memencet tombol start dan aku memilih karakter cowok yang berambut hitam yang mengenakan baju putih dengan lambang berbentuk seperti kipas pada punggungnya. Ia mengenakan celana berwarna hitam dan sebuah katana terselip pada pinggangnya

"oke...biar kubantai kau Sora...kufufufu..." ujarku sambil mengeluarkan smirk tajam dan deathglare membunuh yang membuat Sora bergidik dan menggeser tubuhnya menjauhi diriku

**XXX**

**Day 3**

Haah...salahku memang...gara-gara keasyikan main game, aku pulang kemalaman jam 10 malam dan otomatis aku dimarahi oleh ibuku...Kami kemarin jadinya lupa waktu dan kami malahan tidak belajar lagi akhirnya. Memang, sebelumnya Sora mengajakku menginap di rumahnya, tapi hari ini kan sekolah, mana bisa lah...aku tidak mau merepotkan Sora lagi dan aku tahu kemarin ia juga dimarahi oleh Tante Aerith karena kepergok sedang main PS bersamaku

"Roxie...kok loyo gitu?" sapa Sora menghampiri mejaku.

"gapapa hehehe..." jawabku bohong

"azz...pasti kemarin malam tante Stella memarahimu yah?" tanya Sora yang tahu kalau aku berbohong

"yah, begitulah...jangan dipikirin, toh itu juga sudah berlalu, daripada itu, tadi kan tes matematika sudah dibagikan, bagaimana hasilnya Sora?" tanyaku

"yah...nilainya pas-pas-an..." senyum Sora dan aku melihat sedikit kekecewaan dibalik wajahnya itu

"ano...boleh kulihat? Kalau tidak keberatan..." tanyaku

"yah...ini..." ujarnya seraya menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas tes tersebut

Aku meraih kertas tersebut dan melihat bagaimana hasilnya. Memang, dari 5 kertas tes, 4 diantaranya nilainya pas-pas-an dan 1 yang lainnya masih merah. Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya dan aku membaca jawaban soal-soal yang sudah Sora kerjakan itu

"gomen Roxie...tapi aku sudah berusaha..." ujar Sora dengan wajah yang agak sedih

"humm...memangnya tes bulan lalu, berapa nilaimu yang merah?" tanyaku yang masih mengecek jawaban Sora

"ngg...ada 3 yang merah..." jawab Sora malu-malu dan mengecilkan volume suaranya, takut didengar oleh murid lainnya. "maaf ya Roxie...nilaiku ini masih merah...aku yang terlalu malas dan bodoh sepertinya..."

Mendengarnya, aku menatap lembut Sora dan mengacak-acak rambut brunettenya yang spiky itu. Sora jadi kebingungan melihat tingkahku hanya bisa terdiam cengo saja.

"kau lihat kan? Justru ini sudah ada peningkatan...merahmu yang sekarang tinggal 1 dan saat kubaca jawabanmu, rumus yang kaugunakan dan jalannya sudah benar, tapi seperti biasa, kau hanya kurang teliti saja..." jawabku sambil tersenyum. "Lihat, misalnya no 4 ini...kau tidak melihat angka 69 dibelakang tanda kurung ini..."

Sora yang baru _ngeh_ langsung mengatakan, "Oh iya..."

"dan juga, no 5. Masa 4x7= 27 ?"

Lagi-lagi Sora mengatakan, "oh iya" dan ia terlihat menyesal akan kesalahannya yang sangat kecil itu

"Ya sudah, kau berusahalah lagi...pasti kau masih bisa mengejar nilai yang ketinggalan..." ucapku yang memberikannya semangat, "nanti kau datang saja kerumahku untuk belajar...Hari ini Kaa-san akan membuat kue tart dan kau harus mencobanya...yah, sekalian belajar saja makannya"

"Oh ya?" jawab sora kembali ceria. Aku tahu, memang Sora menyukai kue Tart Kaa-sanku, karena itu, tadi pagi aku yang meminta Ibuku untuk membuatkannya.

"rasa apa Roxie?" tanya Sora

"lemon" jawabku

"horeee~~! Aku suka Tart Lemon" jawab Sora semakin ceria

Melihat Sora senang, aku juga jdi merasa ikut senang dan tersenyum lembut kepadanya, "ya sudah, pulang sekolah langsung ke rumahku saja..."

"oke...aku akan datang jam 4an yah..." jawab Sora

**XXX**

**Sora POV**

"sora! Perhatikan penjelasanku dong! Jangan makan terus!" kesal Roxie padaku

"hehe...aku dengerin sambil makan kok...pangkatnya dijadikan logaritma kan?" jawabku padanya

"huh..kau itu...ya sudah kita makan dulu saja...aku jadinya juga lapar lagi..." jawab Roxie seraya menutup buku catatannya dan menggesernya sehingga ada sedikit tempat pada mejanya untuk menaruh piringnya

"hehehe...kue buatan tante Stella seperti biasa...rasanya enak..."jawabku tersenyum setelah habis melahap satu irisan kue itu

Roxie menatapku dan beberapa saat kemudian Roxie segera mengambil tissue di sebelahnya dan menyekakannya ke antara pipi dan bibirku,

"makannya sampai belepotan begitu...hehehe..." senyum Roxas lembut padaku

Aku yang merasakan sentuhan tangan dan senyuman hangat Roxie hanya bisa tersenyum kembali untuk menyembunyikan detak jantungku yang semakin cepat ini. Aku bisa merasakan kedua pipiku perlahan menjadi panas dan aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini. Sentuhan Roxas membutku menjadi berdebar-debar tidak karuan dan aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku menjadi seperti ini...

Kuakui, akhir-akhir ini ada perasaan aneh yang senantiasa menyelimuti dadaku seperti ini

"Sora? Ada apa?" tanya Roxie yang melihatku bertingkah sedikit aneh ini

"ng..nggak? memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku gugup

"errr...nothing..." jawab roxie gugup pula. Jawaban itu menurutku itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku

Kami jadi terdiam selama beberapa saat hingga aku dapat mendengar detik-detik dari suara jam dinding kamarku. Aku mencoba memutar otakku untuk kembali membuka topik

"a..ano, boleh aku minta seiris lagi?" tanyaku dari ide yang terlintas dari kepalaku

Mendengarku, Roxas menjawab, "ah..ya sudah ambil aja Sora...jangan malu-malu hehhee..." jawabnya seraya memotongkan kue itu dan menaruh irisan kue tersebut pada piringku

"terima kasih..." ujarku seraya menerima irisan kue itu darinya

"err...aku ambilkan mnumannya dulu di dapur yah..." ujar Roxie seraya bangkit berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari pintu kamarnya.

"oh okay..." jawabku

"bentar yah..." ujar Roxie seraya membuka pintu kamarnya

BLAM

Akhirnya tinggal aku sendrian di kamar ini.

Suasananya kembali hening dan hanya bunyi irama detik-detik jam dinding itu yang menyemarakkan kamar ini

Kamar yang cukup rapi dan bersih dibandingkan dengan kamarku. Wangi kamar ini sangat khas dan sama dengan wangi Roxas. Aku cukup menyukai wanginya dan entah kenapa, setiap kali aku mencium harumnya, perasaanku menjadi tenang

Aku sangat menyukai wanginya itu

Mungkin lebih tepatnya, aku menyukai pemilik wangi ini

Menyukai?

Tapi aku masih belum dapat memastikan aku meyukainya sebagai seorang sahabat atau sebagai sesosok orang spesial bagiku

Aku tidak tahu dan masih buta...masih belum bisa membedakan dan tidak mengerti bagaimana cara memastikannya, apalagi ialah satu-satunya sahabatku yang paling dekat denganku. Aku tidak tahu perasaan ini apakah hanya sekedar mengagumi, menyayangi atau ingin memiliki...

Bingung

Yah, itulah yang kurasakan saat ini

Aku tidak tahu cara menyelesaikan soal yang seperti ini apalagi aku adalah murid yang bodoh

Bodoh...

Dasar Sora bodoh...

Karena aku bodoh, aku harus belajar untuk memecahkan masalah ini sendiri dan menanggapinya dengan hatiku...

Walaupun sekarang aku masih buta, tapi aku harus mencoba untuk maju dan tidak boleh menggantungkan diriku begini terus.

Aku harus dapat memastikannya...

**==XXX==**

_Horeee...akhirnya chappy 1 selesai \(^0^)/_

_Karena sudah malas mengecek, langsung update aja deh ^^_

_Sekarang sudah jam 3 pagi orz_

_Ya sudahlah, yang penting chappy 1 udah beres, tinggal chappy 2_

_Yah, kalau garing, membosankan, kependekkan, gampang ditebak, OOC, aku mohon maaf..._

_Maaf..._

_Hueeh...aku jadi pundung sendiri ini...*mojok_

_Yah, karena akhir2 ini suasanaku jadi suram maaf yah..._

_Tapi setidaknya, terimakasih sudah mau membaca fic fandom KH terakhirku..._

_Kritik dan saran kuterima dgn senang hati_

_RnR please?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, Square enix, disney (c) Tetsuya Nomura**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: AU, OOC, sho-ai**

**Pair: Soroku**

**XXX**

_**Author Note: **__Halo, setelah berbulan-bulan tidak update fic-ficku terutama dari fandom KH, akhirnya aku menyempatkan diri untuk ngetik fic ini lagi. Banyak faktor yang menghambatku ngetik seperti malas, pr banyak, ulangan, dll, namun akhirnya aku kembali fokus untuk ngetik lagi._

_Terima kasih banyak atas dukungan kalian selama ini hingga akhirnya fic ini bisa kulanjutkan lagi ^^, terutama CFS, Ventus Hikari dan juga SoraVan (Azza)._

_Kalau berkenan, RnR please? =D_

**XXX**

**Trust me/ 7 days**

**XXX**

_Lagi-lagi aku melihat pemandangan yang terasa tidak asing lagi._

_Kali ini aku mendapat diriku terduduk dan aku merasakan ada seseorang yang kini tengah kurangkul dan tak sadarkan diri. Orang itu cukup berat, namun entah kenapa, justru dadaku yang terasa berat. Hatiku terasa tercabik-cabik dan begitu perih. Sakit...benar-benar sakit..._

_Kobaran api menjilat-jilat memenuhi pandanganku dan aku bisa melihat asap hitam raksasa menggebu-gebu mencakar langit. Menodai malam yang terang itu dengan warna bola api raksasa yang menerangi pandangan kami saat itu. Reruntuhan kayu-kayu terbakar terus berterbangan dan berjatuhan. Seolah-olah ingin menimpuk kami dan menghantam kami hingga remuk._

_Aku melihat tidak ada lagi yang tersisa pada bangunan itu._

_Luka bakar menganga pada kulit-kulitku memperlihatkan daging yang melekat pada tulangku serta sel-sel darah merahku terus mengalir tiada henti. Menetes dan menetes,hingga kaos putihku seolah-olah memperlihatkan lukisan bunga mawar merah yang bermekaran penuh._

_Aku merasakan tubuhku begitu perih baik dari dalam maupun dari luar._

_Aku bisa merasakan rasa nyeri yang ditimbulkan dari serpihan-serpihan kaca yang menancap pada punggungku, atau sepotong kayu lancip panjang yang menusuk bagian bawah bahuku hingga kaki kananku yang bengkak dan mati rasa._

_Aku merasakan bekas peluru masih bersarang di perutku. Aku tidak tahu lagi, apakah organ tubuhku masih baik-baik saja atau sudah hancur. Aku juga tidak tahu berapa lama lagi waktu aku akan mati atau berapa lama lagi aku akan dilenyapkan lagi._

_Persediaan oksigen semakin terasa amat tipis dan baru kali ini seumur hidupku aku merasakan oksigen adalah hal terpenting untung kelangsungan hidup kami tiap detiknya. Untuk mendapatkan oksigen, saat ini sangatlah sulit dan asap telah mendominasi udara yang ada di sekitar kami._

_Tapi siapa peduli._

_Itu tidak penting dan dialah yang paling penting bagiku saat ini._

_Roxas yang jauh lebih penting saat ini._

_Dia kini membutuhkan pertolongan dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya mati._

_Lehernya telah patah dan aku rasa tulang punggungnya juga sudah hancur karena hantaman ledakan barusan. Separuh wajahnya sudah remuk sehingga aku hampir tidak mengenali wajah ini. _

_Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal dan ia wajahnya semakin pucat. Ia banyak kehilangan darah dan aku yang kebetulan bergolongan darah O harus cepat-cepat membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat._

_Aku janji, apapun yang terjadi akan kuselamatkan dia, walaupun nyawaku yang menjadi taruhannya._

_Akan kurelakan seluruh darahku bila perlu supaya ia selamat_

_Aku mohon...kumohon...bertahanlah sedikit lagi..._

_Tiba-tiba aku merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Samar-samar aku melihat seseorang yang berdiri dihadapanku. Seseorang yang tidak kukenal, namun ia begitu mirip denganku. Hanya saja ia berambut hitam dan kulitnya begitu pucat. _

_Ia menatap kami berdua dengan pandangan kosong dan bola mata emasnya terfokus pada orang yang kurangkul saat ini._

"_Tolong..." ucapku lirih di tengah keputusasaan._

**XXX**

**Day 4**

Roxie menatap lembut gitar merahnya yang selalu menemaninya di kala ia sedang bosan. Diraihnya gitar itu, meletakkan jari-jarinya pada senar pada gitar tersebut dan mulai untuk memetiknya. Melodi indah bersenandung dari tiap petikan gitar tersebut. Kombinasi kunci dan ketuk yang pas menjadikan melodi yang diciptakan semakin indah dan tanpa sadar aku menjadi menikmatinya.

Ia pun mulai bersenandung, menyanyikan lirik lagu tersebut:

"karasu ga fuetakara koroshimasu  
>sarani saru ga fuetakara herashimasu<br>demo panda ha hettakara fuyashimasu  
>kedo jinrui ha fuetemo fuyashimasu<br>..."

**==Hari inilah dimana semuanya berawal==**

Tinggal beberapa hari lagi ujian. Aku sudah semaksimal mungkin mengasah otakku untuk belajar, belajar dan belajar. Kerja kerasku ini nggak sia-sia dengan nilaiku yang akhir-akhir ini terus meningkat. Guru-guruku bahkan mulai tidak memandangku dengan sebelah mata dan cukup terkejut akan perubahan sikapku akhir-akhir ini.

Sesuai janjiku, akan kubuktikan pada mereka kalau aku bisa mengejar nila-nilaiku jika aku serius dalam belajar. Dan kalau aku mulai serius, aku tak akan main-main lagi. Ini juga berkat Roxie yang telah membantuku belajar hingga sejauh ini dan juga pengorbanan ia selama ini.

Bayangkan, ia merelakan waktu bermainnya bersama teman-temannya dan lebih memilih mengajari aku hingga terkadang sampai larut malam. Karena itu, akan kutunjukkan pula pada Roxie kalau pengorbanannya tidak akan sia-sia.

"Sora, kau sudah selesai?" tanya Roxie sambil meletakkan gitarnya pada mejanya dan menyudahi permainannya.

Aku menoleh sambil tersenyum, " Tentu saja...bagaimana kalau kita bahas bersama soal ini?"

Masih dengan wajah kagetnya, Roxie menjawab, "Err...cepat banget selesainya...kau yakin nih jawabannya betul?"

"Tentu...kau meragukan kemampuan otakku?" tanyaku lagi.

Mendengarku, Roxie hanya tersenyum dan ia mengenakan kacamata berbingkai hitamnya, "Baiklah...kalau gitu, mari kita bahas soal ini..."

Yang namanya ulet itu pasi membuahkan hasil. Terbukti dari jawabanku yang hampir benar semua, kecuali 1-2 nomor. Aku senang karena akhir-akhir ini aku cukup mengalami banyak imrovisasi dan ini tentu saja bagus bagiku. Setidaknya, aku semakin siap untuk mengahadapi ujian dan memperbaiki nilai-nilaiku yang buruk sebelumnya.

"Wew...banyak peningkatan kau Sora...kurasa kau sudah tak perlu kubimbing lagi..." ujar Roxie seraya tersenyum lembut padaku. Aku bisa merasakan rasa kepuasan dan kebanggaan dibalik senyumannya karena 'anak didik'nya telah berkembang hingga sejauh ini.

_Hanya sebagai 'anak didik'?_

"Hehehe...kau bilang apa? Ini semua kan berkat bantuanmu...tanpamu, entahlah aku sekarang seperti apa jadinya...Karena itu, terima kasih banyak Roxie..."

"Yah, aku senang kalau sahabatku bisa kutolong selama aku bisa bantu..."

_._

**PRAANG!**

**.**

Bunyi sesuatu yang pecah tiba-tiba terdengar. Kami tersentak kaget dan hanya bisa saling menatap satu sama yang lain.

"etoo...suara apa itu?" tanyaku padanya. Entah kenapa aku merasakan perasaan ga enak dan kurasa ada sesuatu. Kutatap wajah Roxie dan ia juga terlihat sedikit kecemasan dalam raut wajahnya.

Roxie hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya, "entahlah..." ujarnya . "Biar kucek sebentar..." lanjutnya seraya keluar dari kamarnya.  
>"Aku ikut..." ujarku penasaran seraya megikuti langkahnya.<p>

Aku dan Roxie segera menuruni anak tangga dan mencari sumber suara itu. Kami mencari ke ruang tamu, ruang keluarga hingga di ke WC namun tidak menemukan apapun.

.

**PRAANG! PRAAANG! BUAKK! BRRAK!**

**.**

Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar dan lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Sesuatu pasti sedang terjadi dan aku yakin ada yang tidak beres. Roxie yang juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku segera berlari menuju dapur. Aku pun mengikutinya karena memang sumber suara itu datang darisana.

Begitu kami sampai di dapur, hal pertama yang kami lihat ialah sesosok wanita berambut pirang yang tergeletak di lantai dan ia tak sadarkan diri. Rambutnya yang panjang terjuntai lembut dilantai marmer itu dan warna rambutnya lebih mendominasi warna darah akibat luka menganga dari kepalanya.

Yang paling mengenaskan, wajahnya kaku dan matanya terbalak serta mulutnya menganga dengan darah mengalir pula dari sela-sela bibirnya. Pupil matanya telah mengecil dan aku tahu kalau ibunya sudah...

"KAA-SAAN!" Jerit Roxie histeris melihat sosok ibunya dan segera berlari mendekatinya, lalu berjongkok seraya mengoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

"KAA-SAN! APA YANG TERJADI?" teriak Roxie yang menangis akibat shock. " KAA-SAN! JAWAB AKU! KUMOHON!"

Tepat dalam sekejap, aku merasakan seseorang di belakangku. Aku segera menoleh dan melihat sesosok pria tinggi dengan pakaian gelap yang hendak memukulku dengan tongkatnya.

Reflek, aku segera menangkis serangannya dengan menendang tongkat besi itu hingga terpelanting ke tanah. Tidak hanya sampai disitu, aku segera mengepalkan tanganku dan melayangkan tinjuku ke arah wajahnya hingga terdengar bunyi 'BUAAK' yang keras.

"SORA!" teriak Roxie kaget akan serangan dadakan itu.

Ia mundur beberapa langkah akibat pukulanku dan ia berusaha menjaga keseimbangannya. Setelah itu, ia kembali melompat dengan kaki kanannya dan mengarahkan kaki kirinya ke arahku. Terlambat menghindar, tendangan tersebut mengenai dadaku dan aku terpelanting jatuh ke tanah. Sialnya, aku jatuh dengan posisi tengkurap dan dalam sekejap aku merasakan cairan berbau besi mengalir dari hidungku.

"HEAAAAAAA!"

Jeritan Roxie terdengar dan ia segera memulai serangan pertamanya dengan mendaratkan tendangan padanya. Sayangnya tendangan tersebut ditangkis dan ia mengelak dengan cepat. Tidak sampai disitu, Roxie melayangkan tinjunya pada perutnya dan tinjunya tepat mengenai wajahnya.

Ia mundur beberapa langkah dan dalam sekejap, Roxie sudah mempersiapkan serangan berikutnya.

Roxie terus menerus menyerang dan menyerang. Gerakannya tidak teratur dan aku tahu ia sedang terbakar emosi. Ini terbukti karena Roxie hanya memikirkan serangan saja tanpa menghindar dari pukulan pria itu.

Aku segera bangkit berdiri dan membantu Roxie mengalahkan pria itu. Hantaman demi hantaman kami layangkan pada orang tersebut dengan gerakan kombinasi kami. Roxie terlalu banyak celah, maka ialah yang paling sering mendapatkan tendangan dan pukulan. Aku sebisa mungkin melindunginya dari serangan-serangan itu dengan mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Roxie kalang kabut dan matanya menjadi gelap. Serangannya tidak karuan dan sang musuh dengan mudahnya menghindari serangan-serangannya. Malahan ia menggunakan kesempatan itu dengan menghindari serangannya sehingga tanpa sengaja, serangan tersebut mengenai diriku.

Awalnya sekali-dua kali masih kumaklumi, tapi lama-lama itu menggangguku juga dan ia malahan menjadi penghambat bagiku. Akhirnya karena perbedaan tinggi dan berat badan, kami tersungkur ke tanah dan kalah. Tidak. Seharusnya kami bisa mengalahkannya, apalagi kami ini sudah berdua dan ia hanya sendirian.

Masih belum menyerah, Roxie bangkit tapi ia kembali tersungkur jatuh karena kakinya entah cedera parah atau sudah patah. Namun, ia masih memaksakan dirinya untuk bangkit dan ia begitu memiliki niat besar untuk membunuh pria itu.

Hasilnya? Kepala Roxie dihajar ke tanah dan dibanting secara berulang-ulang hingga akhirnya Pria tersebut mencekik Roxie pada tangan kanannya hingga membuat efek seolah-olah ia seperti melayang di udara karena ada jarak antara kakinya dan tanah yang diinjaknya.

"ngghh...khh...k..kau..." desis Roxie perlahan sambil melawan dengan menendang-nendangkan kakinya di udara, berharap tendangannya mengenai pria tersebut. Matanya penuh kebencian dan kobaran api terlihat di balik bola mata emeraldnya.

"BRENGSEK! LEPASIN DIAA!" teriakku segera bangkit berdiri dan kembali melancarkan seranganku yang sebelumnya. Namun, ia hanya tersenyum dan malahan ia melemparkan Roxie ke arahku. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dan aku tidak sempat menghindar lagi. Otomatis aku dan Roxie terpelanting bersama dan jatuh menghantam meja makan.

Meja makan itu terdorong beberapa meter dan piring-piring serta gelas kaca yang tadinya diatas meja berjatuhan pecah berserakan di lantai.

Pria tersebut mendekati kami perlahan dan ia menatap tajam pada Roxie. Roxie dan aku tidak berkutik dan tubuhku terasa kaku dan mati rasa. Seolah-olah, tubuhku telah membeku dan tidak mau lagi menuruti perintahku. Darahku dan darah Roxie mengalir, membasahi lantai dan pakaian kami dan aku sudah merasakan efek karena kehilangan cukup banyak darah.

Pria tersebut tersenyum dan ia mengorek-ngorek saku celananya. Jantungku semakin berdegup kencang saat ia mengeluarkan pistol jenis revolver perak dari sakunya. Ia menjambak rambut Roxie lalu menodongkan pistol tersebut dengan tangannya yang sebelahnya.

"ROXAAS!" teriakku.

Aku hendak ingin bangkit untuk menghentikannya, tapi aku tidak bodoh. Kalau aku bertindak sembarangan bisa-bisa peluru itu bersarang pada tengkorak Roxie. Otakku berpikir keras bagaimana cara supaya kami berdua bisa selamat.

"Katakan...dimana si brengsek itu menyembunyikan CodeXnya?" ujar pria tersebut.

_CodeX?_

"Aku tahu, kau pasti tahu tentang CodeX itu kan? Kalau kau mau nyawamu dan temanmu selamat, katakan dimana ayahmu menyembunyikan dokumen itu!"

_CodeX... Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu..._

Perlahan, Roxie mengangkat kepalanya dan wajahnya terlihat lebam di matanya dan darah mengaliri sebagian besar wajahnya. Benar-benar sudah babak belur.

"m...mana kutahu...C..CodeX itu...apa?" jawabnya.

"JANGAN PURA-PURA!" bentaknya mengeluarkan suara dengan nada yang tinggi.

"A...Aku benar-benar tidak tahu..." jawab Roxie jujur dan ketakutan. Ia terlihat sudah tidak memiliki keinginan membunuh lagi dan raut wajahnya kini telah tergantikan dengan wajah kepasrahan dan ekspresi siap-untuk-mati.

"KALAU KAU BOHONG KAU TAHU AKIBATNYA KAN?" bentaknya lagi seraya menempelkan ujung pistolnya pada tengkuknya.

Roxie hanya berpasrah, "a...aku benar-benar...tidak tahu...sungguh...percayalah..."

Mendengar jawaban Roxie, pria itu hanya mendesah dan menurunkan pistolnya. "Che..."ujarnya kesal. "KALAU BEGITU, KUBUAT KAU MEMBUKA MULUTMU!"

Tiba-tiba ia mengarahkan pistolnya ke arahku dan dalam sekejap dia...

**DUAAR!**

Mataku melebar dan aku tersentak akan tambakan itu. Tubuhku membeku dan aku tidak dapat merasakan apapun. Seolah-olah peluru itu barusan memasuki tubuhku dan membuat kinerja tubuhku mati total.

"SORAA!" jerit Roxie histeris menangis.

Dengan sisa kekuatanku, aku berusaha melihat bagian tubuhku yang ditembaknya. Sepertinya bagian pinggangku tertembak mengenai organ dalam terpentingku. Dalam detik berikutnya, efeknya mulai terasa dan aku segera terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan darah. Nafasku terasa sesak dan sangat sulit untuk menghirup udara. Kepalaku pun juga terasa berat dan pandanganku mulai mengkabur.

_Aku ingat_

"SORAA! SORAA!" jerit Roxie lagi.

_Inilah awal dari serentetan mimpiku selama ini..._

"BRENGSEK KAAAUU!" Teriak Roxie seraya bangkit berdiri yang entah darimana ia mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali lagi lalu menyerang pria tersebut.

_Roxas...kumohon...berhentilah..._

Serangan Roxie dengan mudah ditangkisnya dan dihindarinya. Semua perjuangan Roxie sia-sia dan tidak membuahkan hasil. Malahan, pria itu memiting tangan Roxie dan detik berikutnya, ia berhasil dengan mudah mematahkan tangannya yang kurus itu.

"AAAAARRGGGHHH!" jeritnya lagi.

**BRAAK!**

Tepat beberapa detik setelah Roxie menjerit, pintu dapur itu didobrak dan seseorang masuk dari pintu tersebut. Kami spontan menoleh ke arah suara tersebut dan pria itu melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari Roxie. Roxie terjatuh dan ia terkapar di lantai seraya mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi tangannya yang patah.

"SAIX! KITA KEHILANGAN WAKTU! TINGGALKAN BOCAH ITU!" teriak orang tersebut.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Saix itu menoleh padanya dan mendesis sebal, "memangnya berapa lama lagi?" tanyanya.

"3 MENIT LAGI MELEDAK BODOH! TINGGALIN MEREKA!" perintah orang tersebut. Mendengar pernyataan orang tersebut, aku terdiam dan mencoba mencerna kata-kata orang tersebut. Bukan hanya aku yang kaget, Roxie juga kaget mendengar hal tersebut.

_Me...meledak? apanya yang meledak?_

Saix kembali mendesah sebal, "_Codex_nya?"

"Tinggalkan saja, persetan dengan itu"

Tidak mau memakan waktu lagi, Saix segera meninggalkan kami berdua dan keluar dari pintu yang sama yang digunakan oleh orang tersebut. Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, ia menatap kami berdua dengan senyum seringai di wajahnya.

"Biar kuberitahu, di bawah meja makan itu, sudah kami tanam bom waktu dan akan meledak kurang dari 3 menit lagi." Lalu, ia menatap Roxie dengan wajah penuh kemenangan, " Sebuah kehormatan bertemu denganmu Roxas Nox Caelum..."

Akhirnya ia benar-benar meninggalkan kami dan beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara mobil dinyalakan mesinnya dan dalam waktu yang singkat, mobil tersebut segera melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Roxie dengan terpincang-pincang segera berlari ke arah meja makan dan mengecek bagian bawahnya. Ia terdiam sejenak dan matanya melebar.

"R...Rox..." ujarku perlahan dengan maksud menanyakan apa yang dilihatnya.

Roxie menoleh kearahku dan langsung berteriak, "SORA! KITA HARUS LARI...2 MENIT LAGI BOMNYA MELEDAK!"

**XXX**

**Semua mimpiku menjadi kenyataan.**

**XXX**

_Akhirnya, selesai juga..._

_Maaf, ini adegan pertarungan pertamaku, jadi maaf kalau kesannya kurang seru atau malahan terlalu bertele-tele. Aku akan berusaha lebih jauh lagi._

_Untuk ibu Roxas, sebenarnya dia adalah Stella Nox Fleuret, karakter perempuan dari FFVXIII, sementara ayah Roxas tentu saja Noctis Lucis Caelum dan di chappy selanjutnya akan kubahas. CodeX itu juga kudapat dari membaca novel Assassin Creed dan CodeX itu semacam kode yang digunakan pada zaman kuno._

_CodeX akan kubahas lebih lanjut lagi di chappie berikutnya. Dan, lagu yang dinyanyikan Roxas adalah Oshakashama dan aku dapat lagu itu setelah nonton youtube KHR pair 6927 (malahan promosi ==")_

_Makasih sudah membaca dan RnR please? =D_


End file.
